Identity
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Être la fille d'une célébrité tant adulée devrait être facile, rendre la vie plus aisée. Surtout lorsque l'on est la fille de Ric Flair et que l'on marche sur ses traces dans le monde impitoyable du catch, muée par une passion commune et un sens du devoir infaillible. Entre responsabilités, prérogatives et vie personnelle, Charlotte perd peu à peu ses repères. Et son identité.


_24 Mai 2016 - 00H11_

La jeune femme referma la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel d'un coup d'épaule las. Elle se passa une main sur son visage fardé dans l'espoir de se tirer de sa torpeur et un soupir de soulagement fanant sur ses lèvres brillantes. Maladroite, elle tâtonna contre le mur jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur qui donna vie à la coquette pièce et manqua de de se casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans sa valise qui contenait son costume de scène, vêtements, produits de toilette et autres effets personnels, mais n'eut pas même la force d'exprimer son agacement.  
Elle traîna les pieds hors du petit hall afin de placer stratégiquement la valise dans la partie chambre, la lourde ceinture de championne pesant lourd sur son épaule, la tirant à sa suite en fixant le panorama nocturne par sa baie-vitrée sans vraiment la voir. Elle déposa la fameuse ceinture sur la valise sans même y accorder un regard comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire serviette puis gagna la salle de bain attenante, pressée de se débarrasser de tout ce maquillage superflu.

Son souhait le plus cher était juste d'enfiler un pyjama douillet, se glisser sous les draps et dormir d'un sommeil de plomb bien mérité et oublier ce Raw mouvementé.  
Et être seule l'arrangeait.

Épuisée, la catcheuse se frotta néanmoins vigoureusement le visage à l'aide d'un coton en observant le si terne reflet que lui offrait le miroir en face. L'image que lui renvoyait cet objet de vanité était habituellement flamboyante et audacieuse. Ce soir, ce miroir était le simple reflet de la vérité, de la femme qu'elle était réellement derrière ces poudres, tenues extravagantes et la témérité que sa profession et son nom de famille sous-entendaient.

Une femme abattue.

Ce sentiment lui était étranger et la dérangeait donc beaucoup, particulièrement suite à un Raw aussi survolté où elle paradait la tête haute car c'était _son_ royaume et qu'elle se plaisait à le dominer.  
Mais ce soir, Charlotte Flair était exténuée à cause de la scène de rupture avec son père qui, bien que scriptée, l'avait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Et porter la couronne qu'impliquait ce nom de famille légendaire et par conséquent les obligations, prérogatives et solitude qui allaient de pair.  
Parce que la couronne était _lourde_. Parce que forcément, être la fille du fabuleux Ric Flair exigeait un comportement irréprochable, un talent physique presque inné, ainsi qu'une férocité qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire fuir les collègues. Ces ''simples'' humains s'imaginaient sottement que les exploits de son père lui avaient farci l'esprit d'orgueilleuses convictions sur sa petite personne.

Au départ, la catcheuse était monté sur le ring avec la ferme intention de prouver au monde entier quelle était digne de prolonger l'héritage de son père, Ric, car c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle avait alors relevé le défi avec brio, offrant constamment des prestations hors-normes aux spectateurs ébahis, prouvant ainsi que les femmes avaient tout autant leur place sur un ring qu'un homme, et pas uniquement grâce à leurs courbes ou piètres talents d'actrices. A présent, avec des années de pratique derrière elle, la gloire et l'expérience accumulée, l'unique chose à laquelle Ashley aspirait était qu'on la reconnaisse pour la femme qu'elle était réellement et non pas pour '' _la fille de son père''_.

A partir du moment où l'on avait annoncé que Ashley Fliehr marchait dans les traces de son père, tout le monde l'avait jugé avant même qu'elle ne se produise en public et l'attendait au tournant, l'ensevelissant tantôt sous une avalanche d'encouragements avides tels des visiteurs au zoo ou de quolibets jaloux, lui infligeant ainsi une pression sans commune mesure qu'aucun être humain ne devrait avoir à souffrir. Il s'agissait hélas du fardeau des enfants de célébrité qui imitent papa ou maman avec plus ou moins de succès. Mais Ric pouvait être fier de sa fille : elle était douée. _Très_ douée. Comme si son aptitude physique faisait en effet partie de son patrimoine génétique et qu'elle était prédisposée au catch.  
Il n'en était bien sûr rien. Charlotte avait toujours trouvé la notion de « talent héréditaire » parfaitement absurde puisqu'elle n'était pas née avec cette aptitude prononcée. Aucun athlète n'était sorti du ventre de sa mère avec un drop kick. Les actes et talents d'un parent n'étaient pas transmis dans les gênes et ne prédisent pas l'avenir de l'enfant, mais représentent néanmoins une forte influence, la passion pouvant se transmettre et tout cela peut alors le disposer à prendre le même chemin.

Si Ashley était si talentueuse et en était arrivée à ce point à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à sa détermination et son travail acharné. Elle avait passé des heures d'affilée enfermée dans un gymnase, parfois même des journées entières, à s'entraîner et parfaire ses mouvements au détriment de sa vie sociale, à transpirer, pleurer, souffrir sous les fougueux encouragements de son cher papa à l'œil brillant de fierté, pour se coucher percluse de douleur et épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement, mais toujours résolue à dépasser la limite de la veille, pour enfin parvenir à cet éblouissant résultat.

Cela faisait 5 ans que la jeune femme évoluait dans cet univers si particulier et que, malgré toutes ces prouesses dont elle était la seule et unique responsable, les spectateurs persistaient à la voir comme la descendante du « Nature Boy ». Ils en demandaient toujours plus, guère convaincus et toujours très virulents, impatients de la voir égaliser ses 16 championnats. Il fallait dire que son rôle de méchante interprétée à merveille ne l'aidait guère, car certains ne comprenaient pas que tout ceci n'était qu'un scénario visant à les divertir. Le but était atteint, c'était peu de le dire, et au départ, Ashley en tirait beaucoup de satisfaction, se donnant à 100% sans le moindre répit, mais elle en avait assez.

La NXT, la Floride ensoleillée, les représentations en petit comité, la justice instaurée par Triple H et les chaleureux camarades lui manquaient, surtout lorsqu'elle rentrait se coucher seule après un Pay Per View éprouvant. Parfois, quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux encore fardés à outrance, mais ces dernières n'étaient pas le symptôme de sa douleur physique, mais de lassitude.  
La NXT, c'était le temps de l'insouciance, mais elle visait plus haut et le roster principal était la suite logique de son parcours. Ici, tout était immense malgré les redondances des scénarios - alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à mieux vu les athlètes disponibles - mais les catcheurs n'étaient pas aussi bien traités, noyés dans la masse, à moins de s'appeler John Cena ou Randy Orton, et il fallait être d'autant plus productifs pour de bien faibles récompenses.

Et il y avait cette irrépressible envie - presque un besoin - de rendre son père fier, parce que cela comptait beaucoup pour lui, cela faisait partie de la famille, son demi-frère David ainsi que sa demi-sœur Meghan avaient emprunté le même chemin, Charlotte était donc tombée dedans dès son plus jeune âge, d'où la souffrance de cette violente scène de rejet.  
C'était aussi pour compenser la mort douloureuse de son petit frère Reid suite à une overdose le 29 mars 2013. Il n'avait que 25 ans.

Cette date serait gravée à vie dans la mémoire de Charlotte.

Ric avait été anéanti, mais également déçu : comment son fils adoré, son petit dernier, avait-il pu tomber si bas et succomber si jeune alors qu'un bel avenir l'attendait ?  
Au départ, il n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler, profondément blessé et incapable de se raisonner, à hurler comme un fou avant de fondre lamentablement en larmes ou restait prostré des jours durant. Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer le chagrin d'Ashley tout en la choquant. Au beau milieu de son troisième divorce que Jacqueline ne facilitait pas, Ric n'avait qu'elle sur qui compter car ses deux enfants issus de son premier mariage étaient trop préoccupés par leurs vies de famille. C'était elle qui s'en était occupée comme une mère, dormant dans sa demeure afin de garder un œil sur lui, l'écouter ressasser ses souvenirs à 4 heures du matin, vider les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il planquait dans le dressing et faire le ménage en dépit de son nouveau contrat à la WWE et sa propre tristesse.  
Elle aurait pu refuser car son père n'avait pas été présent pour elle, son frère et sa mère durant son enfance. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la chaise vide de son père à table tandis que ce dernier se pavanait à l'écran. Mais Ric restait son père, son sang, et l'instigateur de sa passion. Elle lui devait son soutien même s'il n'avait pas été présent pour certains de ses anniversaires, ses bobos à l'école et mauvais jours de crise d'adolescence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Reid était son petit frère, son bébé, et ils avaient commencé ensemble dans le catch, scotchés à leur télévision dès leur plus tendre enfance, émerveillés par les prouesses et à faire les quatre cent coups ensemble. A l'époque, elle avait Thomas pour l'épauler et fréquentait Bayley, Becky, Adrian, Sami, Finn etc mais elle préférait ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et cela ne comblait pas le manque d'un frère.

C'était aussi pour Reid qu'elle se battait aussi farouchement sans jamais vaciller. En sa mémoire.

Tout cela l'avait profondément métamorphosée, devenant petit à petit une femme renfermée, nerveuse, appliquée et négligente du quotidien au point que son second mari, Thomas Latimer, demande le divorce à la fin de l'année 2015 après deux ans de mariage. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait intégré le roster principal, mais leur relation se détériorait de façon irrémédiable depuis février. Thomas ne la reconnaissait plus et n'aimait pas la femme qu'elle était devenue et la blonde comprenait parfaitement. Même qu'il hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales pour ''tenter de la raisonner". Certains soirs, même elle parvenait à se rendre malade. Mais l'amour du catch était constant, la portant durant les nuits les plus froides et les journées les plus harassantes, et heureusement, car c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Au bout de trois ans au sein de la compagnie, Charlotte était usée jusqu'à la corde. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas blâmer uniquement la WWE car toutes ces cicatrices n'en étaient pas originaires. L'entreprise avait énormément misé sur elle, lui faisant aveuglement confiance.  
Mais il était temps de se reprendre en main avant de tomber au fond du gouffre qui béait à ses pieds. Elle avait bien appris la leçon enseignée par le décès de son petit frère.  
Il lui restait à présent à savoir comment s'y prendre et, étant seule et exténuée, il s'agissait d'une tâche ardue mais pas question de se laisser porter par le courant de la déchéance.

Si Ashley optait pour la sagesse, il lui faudrait s'arrêter plusieurs semaines afin de se reposer, mas on avait trop besoin d'elle sur le ring car son sacrifice avait payé : elle était _La Reine_ , peu importe ce qu'en disaient les sales garnements et collègues jalouses. La ceinture autour de sa taille parlait à sa place.  
La solution la plus saine serait de prendre un peu de recul et du temps pour soi et se faire dorloter, manger convenablement, participer à quelques soirées, revoir ses collègues qu'elle avait négligé, rire et danser.

Charlotte n'était pas particulièrement fondue de danse en vérité, ne cherchant pas à se donner en spectacle ou attirer les galanteries masculines, mais elle était douée sans avoir pris de cours, hormis durant son enfance. D'ailleurs, elle détestait les boîtes de nuit et ses foules bigarrées et bruyantes, d'une moyenne d'âge trop basse, qui s'y pressaient. C'était les souvenirs heureux des soirées latines dans les bars d'Orlando avec ses collègues préférés de la NXT, à siroter des cocktails sucrés, qui lui donnaient cette étrange envie, si aiguë en cet instant où personne ne partageait sa vie, ses joies et peines.  
Elle en avait dansé des salsas, bachatas et kizumbas!

Oui, vraiment cela lui manquait, tout comme plein de petites choses.

Pouvoir dormir vingt minutes de plus ou rentrer au petit matin après une soirée arrosée sans que toute sa journée soit chamboulée, s'empiffrer de cochonneries - même si elle ne se privait pas à l'excès - aller au cinéma, boire un café sur son balcon en savourant la chaleur du soleil, faire les courses, préparer un petit plat sans prétention, avoir quelques jours de repos pour traîner en pyjama à la maison, rire à gorge déployée, prendre le temps d'aller à la boulangerie et faire du lèche-vitrine, se faire masser et une manucure avec des copines, se faire belle sans l'aide d'une nuée de petites mains poudrées , aller à un rencard, rendre visite à sa famille - notamment son demi-frère adoré David - parler de tout et rien, surtout de _rien_.  
Bref, être une femme normale, comme autrefois.

Mais c'était impossible : elle était Charlotte Flair, la Reine.

Dans sa luxueuse salle de bain, la grande blonde toisa son reflet avec défiance, les mains sur les hanches et le menton légèrement redressé, inspirant et expirant profondément comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter du haut d'une falaise. C'était le moment crucial, celui d'affirmer Ashley, la femme qui se cachait derrière le masque de l'impitoyable Charlotte, enfermée dans ce miroir. Cette étrangère.

Oui, à 30 ans, il était grand temps de faire la part des choses et vivre pour elle. D'avoir sa propre identité.  
Pour ne pas finir comme son père, loin de sa famille et de la réalité même si, il était vrai, tout catcheur vivait dans un monde parallèle.

Avec un sourire énigmatique en coin, la jeune femme se détourna après avoir délicatement caressé sa chevelure d'or et se déshabilla avec des gestes lents afin de savourer la sensation du tissu glissant sur sa peau et cette liberté. Nue, elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude afin de remplir la baignoire à pieds et versa un tiers du flacon de sels de bain parfumés qui trônait dans un coin alors que la vapeur inondait son visage.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais pris de bain après un spectacle et d'autant plus quand un autre l'attendait le lendemain car elle souhaitait se coucher au plus vite, mais la jeune femme se fichait des conséquences et pensait à elle en priorité.

Le temps que la baignoire se remplisse, elle retourna dans la chambre sans se préoccuper de la baie-vitrée non couverte, en quête d'une éventuelle bouteille de vin dans le mini-bar inclus dans la suite et dénicha un Chardonnay californien. Cela ferait très bien l'affaire.  
Assise sur le lit, face au paysage de Baltimore et ses milliers de lumières qui scintillaient telles des étoiles dans le ciel nocturne, elle déboucha la bouteille. Elle s'empara ensuite d'un verre-à-pied et farfouilla dans la poche de son trench d'où elle sortit son téléphone et rejoignit la pièce qui serait son refuge pour la fin de soirée.  
Elle se servit un bon verre de vin blanc puis parcourut son répertoire, hésitant à appeler Thomas dont le corps et les caresses lui manquaient par-dessus-tout, tergiversa quelques instants avant d'estimer que ce ne serait pas raisonnable du tout, puis lu les dernières messages reçus : un de son père, évidemment, qui la félicitait pour son jeu du soir, un de Becky ce matin lui donnant quelques informations pour le programme de la semaine et lui proposant d'aller boire un verre, ainsi que d'un ancien collègue de la NXT et à qui elle n'avait même pas daigné répondre.

Une vague de souvenirs déferla sur elle à la simple lecture de son gentil message, la confortant dans son idée, puis elle répondit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure :

« _Tu me manques._ »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau, remonta sa crinière blonde en chignon désordonnée, puis s'immergea dans l'eau chaude, presque brûlante, alors qu'un soupir de soulagement fanait sur ses lèvres qui dessinaient un sourire ravi. Elle étala ses longues jambes, attrapa son verre posé dans le coin et dégusta sa première gorgée de vin blanc, les paupières closes afin de mieux se délecter de sa bulle ouatée, adossée au fond de la baignoire.

Parfait.

Ashley se baigna ainsi dans l'eau chaude durant vingt minutes, laissant cette dernière la détendre après ces longues journées de travail, la purifier de ses erreurs, chagrins et angoisses alors que la mousse embaumante dansait lentement devant ses yeux. Pendant que l'eau œuvrait sur son corps fatigué, elle rêvassait de vacances au bord de la mer à boire des cocktails avec des amies, de rouler le long de la Côte Ouest avec de la musique et le soleil pour seules compagnies afin de retrouver un bel inconnu qui saurait la rendre folle, tout en sirotant son Chardonnay.  
Bien que ne pouvant exclure le catch de sa vie sans quoi elle serait trop malheureuse, c'était une évidence malgré sa décadence, elle n'y accorda pas la moindre pensée. Elle en avait plus qu'assez ce soir.

Un sourire illumina son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son collègue lui avait répondu. Vu l'heure, elle ne s'attendait à rien : il aurait dû dormir ou être en galante compagnie.  
Soudain enveloppée d'un nuage de sensualité, enhardie par ce bain, cette communication qui reprenait, l'alcool et sa réflexion, elle enfila le peignoir éponge rouge de l'hôtel et disposa sa crinière blonde avec élégance sur ses épaules comme si elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un invité. Elle vida son second verre de vin en se déhanchant sur un rythme imaginaire avant de s'emparer du portable et lire le message :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Ça va pas ?_ »

Sa préoccupation et le fait qu'il devine ses états âme à l'aide d'un simple sms la touchait énormément et lui mettait du baume au cœur après cette rude soirée.

« _Tu me manques c'est tout. Je suis toute seule dans ma chambre à réfléchir et je pense à toi. Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à te répondre..._ »

« _Pas de soucis votre Excellence, je sais que vous êtes overbookée_. _Pourquoi toute seule ? Tu devrais être en train de fêter ta scène de fou de ce soir !_ »

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur.  
Charlotte quitta l'écran du regard et redressa la tête, rencontrant son regard émeraude dans le miroir. Il est vrai, elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver en solitaire, mais c'était son lot quotidien depuis des semaines... Et elle en était l'unique responsable. Elle persistait à fuir ceux qui avaient résisté à son attitude impitoyable et lui maintenait un semblant de vie sociale car elle n'était plus à l'aise.

En fait, Charlotte était passée de bonne vivante et généreuse à associable sans s'en apercevoir.

Ce constat était terrifiant.

Son portable vibra alors au creux de ses mains comme pour la ramener à la réalité et elle mit du temps à s'en rendre compte, comme paralysée. Son collègue, s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de réponse, l'appelait et insistait puisqu'elle ne répondit pas la première fois.

\- Oui ? Répondit l'athlète avec bien moins d'assurance qu'escompté, étant passé de la volupté à l'accablement en un claquement de doigt.

\- Bonsoir Votre Excellence, salua-t-il d'un ton mutin qui, d'habitude, avait le don de la contaminer et cela eu tout de même l'avantage de lui soutirer un sourire tendre, bien qu'un peu fané. Allez dis-moi tout : qu'est-c'qu'il t'arrive vraiment ? Et me mens pas, tu m'écrirais pas à une heure pareille si tout allait bien.

\- J'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de toi ? rétorqua Ashley dans un murmure voluptueux que sa gorge nouée parvint à émettre, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la salle de bain emplie de vapeur.

Elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Le rire qui retentit de l'autre côté la détendit néanmoins un peu.

\- Bien sûr que si et je comprends très bien vu mon charme fou, mais je te connais par cœur, Ashley. T'as jamais été démonstrative. Tu ne dis jamais ce genre de choses aux gens, qu'ils te manquent, que t'as envie de les voir ou que tu les apprécies, sauf quand quelque chose ne va vraiment pas... Tourne pas autour du pot, ce sera plus facile.

\- Est-ce que tout ça vaut le coup de se perdre ?

Silence.

Son interlocuteur réfléchissait à cette si complexe question et cela noua le cœur de la grande blonde qui s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire, les paupières closes.

\- Ashley, tu es plus investis dans le catch que n'importe qui car c'est dans ton sang, dans ta peau et tu t'es abandonnée à cette passion des années afin d'être à la hauteur, autant par devoir que par plaisir, enfin peut-être moins ces derniers mois ... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu t'es perdue en route. Tu t'es concentrée sur ton rôle de Charlotte et ta passion. Y a rien de mal à ça, au contraire : c'est ce qui te rend merveilleuse en tant qu'athlète et qu'elles te jalousent toutes. Et oui, je pense que ça vaut le coup, mais la question se pose pas. T'as juste une baisse de morale, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris une pause ?

\- Au moins trois ans, répondit Ashley dans un murmure étouffé, la tête à présent levée vers le plafond, laissant la lumière inonder son visage et la laissant presque l'aveugler avant de couvrir ses yeux de ses doigts fripés par tout ce temps dans l'eau. C'est bien ça le problème. Je suis une athlète formidable, mais qu'en est-il de la femme ?

\- Elle est encore plus formidable que la catcheuse, renchérit son interlocuteur avec une spontanéité et une franchise qui lui mirent du baume au cœur. La blonde rouvrit les yeux, pouvant presque le sentir sourire contre son téléphone. Je suis rentré quelques jours pour voir ma famille, Shelley fête ses 5 ans. Tu devrais venir, t'as vraiment besoin de faire un break !

\- J'peux pas, je suis la championne, ils ont besoin de moi pour faire tourner le truc.

\- Certes, mais ça laissera enfin un peu de place aux autres ! Et puis Hunter t'adore et a bien conscience de tous ce que t'a sacrifié pour l'entreprise, il te refusera pas quelques jours d'absence.

La Reine pesa le pour et le contre de cette décision un peu folle, à présent assise par terre, une main délicatement repliée sous le menton et eut vite fait le tour. Son collègue avait raison : la WWE pourrait bien se passer d'elle quelques jours, surtout après avoir servi trois longues années sans interruption, et cela laisserait une opportunité à des jeunes femmes bien moins exposées.

\- Ok, je prends l'avion demain matin pour te rejoindre..., abdiqua la jeune femme d'un ton doux qui prouvait que la pression commençait à se relâcher, s'activant soudain dans sa suite afin d'y mettre de l'ordre. Mais qui dit anniversaire d'une petite fille de 5 ans dit ribambelle de gosses surexcités et tu sais que je _déteste_ ça.

\- Allez arrête de te plaindre, ça va être super !

\- Tant que je peux dormir et bouffer... Bon et toi, comment tu vas ? Tout se passe bien à la NXT? Tu t'ennuies pas ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Excellence, tout va bien. On aura tout le temps de faire le point demain. Désolé mais si je veux être en forme pour les gamins demain, faut que j'aille me coucher. Bonne nuit Ashley, salua son interlocuteur avec une chaleur dans la voix qui acheva de l'apaiser puis il raccrocha.

* * *

 _24 Mai 2016 - 06H23_

Le temps était fort morose ce matin-là, le ciel gris et bas chargé de gros nuages cotonneux dissimulant le soleil levant comme pour l'inciter à partir, mais Ashley ne s'en inquiéta aucunement puisque, justement, elle quittait l'état.  
Elle avait peu dormi, mais d'un sommeil réparateur, car elle avait du réserver ses billets d'avion et ranger sa suite dans la précipitation en s'assurant de ne rien oublier. Le départ à 7H42 ne lui permettait pas de traîner au lit et faire un tour de vérification.  
L'équipe en charge des live shows était prévenue de son absence pour les quatre jours à venir et une remplaçante avait déjà été trouvée afin d'affronter Natalya, la talentueuse Alicia Fox, mais personne d'autre n'était au courant de son projet, hormis son chauffeur, Becky. L'irlandaise était la seule réellement encore présente à ses côtés, assez pour se soucier de sa disparition. Après tout, elles avaient évolué ensemble au sein de la NXT et leur nature discrète les avait aussitôt rapprochées. Et puis la rousse était dotée d'une compassion démesurée qui lui rendait Charlotte particulièrement attachante.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Charlotte quittait son fastueux hôtel la tête haute et pomponnée avec soin, fraîche comme un gardon, comme si rien n'était advenu dans la nuit et qu'elle n'avait pas remis en question sa carrière entière, traversé une crise existentielle. La blonde avait même tenu une conversation joviale avec son amie durant le trajet, mais elle écoutait à peine ses paroles, sa voix à l'accent irlandais si prononcé devenant un bourdonnement indistinct, trop préoccupée par l'action qu'elle entreprenait.  
Elle avait la sensation de baisser les bras pour la première fois qu'elle faiblissait face à la pression du métier, du public si impitoyable et sa remise en question, et d'abandonner son père. En même temps, elle se réjouissait de retrouver son collègue et de pouvoir faire le point loin de l'agitation des représentations.

Enfin... Cela serait vite vu car Ashley n'envisageait pas sa vie sans le catch.

 **[Kaleo – Way down we go]**

Il était vrai qu'une part d'elle s'acharnait autant pour son père et l'honneur de la famille, une autre pour le plaisir d'exercer sa passion, et une troisième pour se prouver à elle-même, encore plus qu'aux spectateurs, ce qu'elle valait vraiment, sans le nom de Flair.  
Mais tout cela devenait si dur à porter et gérer que pour l'instant, elle n'était plus capable de continuer ainsi sinon elle finirait par commettre une grosse bêtise, du genre de ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.  
En fait, peut-être que ce séjour signerait la fin de sa carrière, qui sait ?

Une fois à l'aéroport Thurgood Marshall, Becky ensevelit sa précieuse amie sous une profusion d'embrassades de façon à lui prouver son soutient et Charlotte se contenta de la serrer contre elle dans la voiture. Lorsque l'étreinte se dénoua, elle dévisagea longuement la rousse, le regard bien ancré au sien, tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, perplexe.  
La blonde se pencha vers la banquette arrière afin d'attraper quelque chose, farfouilla un instant puis elle se redressa en tenant la ceinture de championne qui faisait la fierté de la famille.

\- Becky, chérie, tu vas être la championne pendant trois jours, annonça Charlotte en lui tendant solennellement la ceinture sans jamais la quitter du regard, consciente de la portée de son geste et de son symbolisme. Prends en bien soin.

Sans sa ceinture, elle était destituée de son titre de championne de la WWE, mais dans son esprit, cela allait encore plus loin : en se séparant du symbole de son pouvoir, elle coupait les liens qui l'attachaient à la WWE et tout ce qui avait attrait au catch en général.  
C'était fort, mais c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour sortir la tête de l'eau et retrouver la femme du miroir.

L'irlandaise s'en empara avec hésitation tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va juste m'encombrer pendant les vacances, éluda la blonde avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et lui presser chaleureusement l'épaule. A très vite ma belle, sois prudente.

Sur ce, Ashley quitta la voiture, claqua la portière, attrapa son imposante valise dans le coffre et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'aéroport sans le moindre regard en arrière.  
Son cœur tambourinait au rythme de ses pas alors qu'elle traversait le hall bondé en direction du guichet pour les bagages et sa gorge se noua, le regard déterminé rivé droit devant. Elle ne déglutit pas en voyant la photo de Reid et elle enlacés qui ornait toujours son portefeuille, mais lui adressa une prière muette emplie d'amour et lui demanda pardon.

Ashley expira longuement seulement une fois installée sur son siège en première classe, tout contre le hublot, puis rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, en inspirant profondément mais de façon saccadée.  
Elle était au bord des larmes.  
L'avion ne décollant que dans une dizaine de minutes, elle sortit son téléphone en toute hâte et appela son père. Bien évidemment, ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais cela l'arrangea beaucoup car il était plus aisé de se confier à un répondeur.

« _Salut papa, c'est moi ! Je prends quelques jours de congés. J'en peux plus et j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue avec tous ces évènements qui s'enchaînent si vite. Je suis perdue. Ça me fait peur... En fait, je me fais peur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me ressourcer chez un ami. Merci pour tout, je t'aime papa._ »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, ses grands yeux verts rivés sur la piste d'atterrissage étaient embués, mais elle ne pleura pas.  
C'était hors de question.

Ric risquait de paniquer à l'écoute d'un message pareil, mais elle s'en moquait. Tout cela lui devenait insupportable et elle allait imploser si elle ne déguerpissait pas rapidement.

La Reine rattrapa sa courte nuit en dormant la majorité du vol de 7 heures, ne se réveillant que pour picorer du bout de sa fourchette. Lorsque l'avion atterrit enfin après maints remous, le soleil entamait sa descente dans le ciel aussi couvert que dans le Maryland, mais dont les teintes chaudes du coucher apaisaient les maux de l'âme.

Telle une automate, elle sortit de l'avion, traversa les couloirs monochromés de l'aéroport et pénétra dans la grande pièce aseptisée pour le contrôle de la douane et récupérer sa valise, ce qui ne dura qu'un quart d'heure en tout et pour tout grâce à sa carte VIP.  
Son collègue la vit avant elle dans le hall bruissant d'agitation, reconnaissant sa crinière d'or entre milles, et aidé par sa grande taille, mais la foule l'empêchait de la rejoindre. A sa gauche, une petite fille dont les boucles brunes étaient surmontées d'un diadème lui tenait la main en piaffant d'impatience.

La foule se dispersa un instant, permettant à Charlotte d'y voir plus clair et elle l'aperçut avec la petite fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

 **Finn Balor.**

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de cette pagaille, tout sourire et se sentant enfin en sécurité.

La grande blonde pressa le pas pour rejoindre l'étrange duo, sa valise écrasant les pieds de malheureux voyageurs, puis elle l'abandonna sur place afin d'étreindre l'irlandais avec vigueur, se jetant quasiment dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle ne faisait strictement jamais, elle qui _haïssait_ les démonstrations d'affection. Elle ferma les yeux en enfouissant le nez dans le tissu de son blouson kaki, rassurée de sentir un cœur battre contre le sien et par sa discrète eau de toilette, s'accrochant à lui avec désespoir.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, plaisanta-t-il sans pour autant la lâcher même si elle était sur le point de l'étouffer, flattant tendrement sa crinière blonde. Elle semblait si frêle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté pour s'assurer que la petite n'avait pas bougé. La bouche de cette dernière était atrocement pincée, se retenant de rire devant ce portrait.

\- C'est que tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué..., se justifia la catcheuse dans un murmure soulagé. Ils se séparèrent pour se dévisager alors qu'il glissait l'une de ses longues mèches blondes derrière son oreille avec tendresse. Elle pressa délicatement son bras avant de se pencher à hauteur de la petite brune et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Hey, joyeux anniversaire ma puce!

\- Tu n'as pas ta ceinture? S'enquit le Démon en attrapant sa valise par la poignée puis se dirigeant vers la sortie, la forçant à lui emboîter le pas en enroulant son bras libre autour de ses épaules.

\- N'en parlons pas, s'il te plaît, lui intima Ashley en se pressant contre lui comme si elle ne parvenait pas à avancer seule, la petite main de Shelley fourrée dans la sienne. Et surtout, ne m'appelle pas "Votre Excellence" ou "Charlotte". C'est Ashley et _rien qu'Ashley_.


End file.
